Muppet Wiki:Admins
A wiki is only as good as its contributors, and a reliable wiki benefits from a group of editors who are well-practiced in its history. The administration of a wiki is typically run by its founders and a select team of individuals who work together in the interest of maintaining certain aspects of the wiki. These duties include cleaning up areas of the wiki that regular editors don't have access to, disciplinary actions, mediating contested discussions, and a general interest in the overall quality and reputation of the wiki. Admins Muppet Wiki was founded by Danny Horn and Scott Hanson after collaborating on a series of articles about Grover's Mom for ToughPigs.com. Over the years, several editors have been recruited to assist in the wiki's goings-on: * Danny Horn — December 5, 2005 * Scott Hanson — December 5, 2005 * Peter Papazoglou — December 7, 2005 * Andrew Leal — February 6, 2006 * Guillermo Gomez — September 8, 2006 * Wendy — January 17, 2007 * Henrik Rytter — February 16, 2009 * Shane Keating — December 28, 2009 * Julian Kleibeler — December 4, 2010 * Jonathan Brangwynne — July 2, 2011 * Nate Downs — September 19, 2011 A list admins and their credentials can also be found at , or by navigating to and clicking the View All link in the "Meet the Admins" module in the right-hand column. Best practices This information only applies to admins on the wiki who have different rights and responsibilities from editors. * When deleting a forum or message wall thread (especially in cases of spam or vandalism), there are two steps. 1) From the "more" dropdown on the first message, choose remove. 2) Refresh the page and choose delete. Wikia staff and VSTF members have an ability to "hard delete" these, but local admins are restricted for some reason. * When deleting a page, check to ensure that it won't be creating any . Change those links to a better match. In the case of redirects, check to see if the page deletion has created any . * When moving a page, check to see if it created any . * When changing the name of a file, the Wikia software allows you to "Leave a redirect behind". Uncheck this box. Leaving a redirect on file names sometimes (but not always) interferes with certain tools like , , and Category:Pages with broken file links. Instead, check to see WhatLinksHere first, move the file to the new name, and change any pages that have been using the file to the new name. * When moving a page back after it's been renamed with vandalism, don't forget to uncheck the "Leave a redirect behind" box. We don't want names like "poop stain" or whatever sticking around as redirects. * Admins should always use instead of . WikiActivity is limited and insufficient in monitoring for vandalism, edits made in good faith that may need help, , and other changes to the wiki we should be aware of. :Recommended preferences for RecentChanges... :* Days to show in recent changes: 14 :* Number of edits to show by default: 200 (too many will slow the page down) :* Use advanced recent changes: checked (this will group multiple changes for the same page which can otherwise make the page difficult to visually assess) :* Hide minor edits in recent changes: unchecked (you want to see everything) * It's easy to use the rollback button when checking RecentChanges for questionable edits. More often than not, it's use is warranted since the edits we're rolling back are made by drive-by editors. When reverting good faith edits for new and established users alike, we should make an effort to leave an edit summary and leave a message on their message wall if it's a user we suspect won't know to look at an article's edit summaries. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Policies and Guidelines